


Journey

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Will Graham, Failed escape, M/M, Men Crying, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Needy Will Graham, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 03, Rejection, Short Chapters, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Their journey after the fall is not as easy as either of them imagined and yet ends exactly as it's supposed to.Or, Will gets sick, Hannibal gets put back in jail, and the fear of losing each other makes them do things that they otherwise would never do.A full story spun off from my fic from Whumptober 2020 - Day 5: On the Run/Failed Escape
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whumptober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763310) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



Hannibal ran a cold washcloth over Will’s forehead, and his smile made him melt. 

“I haven’t seen you look so upset in a long time.” 

He frowned, dipping the washcloth into the cool water again. “I look completely normal.” 

“Liar.” 

The wounds that had received from their night with the dragon seemed to be healing rather well in the first hours since they’d found shelter after coming ashore. Those first hours as they gave each other first had been some of the most wonderful of Hannibal’s entire life. Will had been so free from all the things that held him back for so long and they’d been inseparable. 

Sleep had come naturally and when he was woken some short hours later to Will’s shallow breathing and painful moans his happiness was shattered. 

Something was wrong. 

Hannibal told himself Will was a fighter, that he could fix this, and that all it would take was a bit more time. The next safe house was many, many miles away from here and far enough that Jack would not find them. He would have access to funds in order to bring adequate medical supplies to combat any infection.

But the longer he let Will suffer it was likely he would not survive. 

“Get some more sleep, Will. I will return shortly.” 

Will blinked, seeming disoriented, and he reached for him. Hannibal touched his hand and fought back tears. “Where are you going?” 

“I have a call to make.” 

“The next part of our journey?” 

“Yes.” 

He found the burner phone in a desk drawer and went outside to make the call. 

“911 what is your emergency?” 

“This is Hannibal Lecter,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “I need an ambulance at 221 Fuller Lane. The man I’ve kidnapped is in grave condition.” 

There was a pause. “Um…sir…please stay on the line.” 

He sat down in the grass as tears fell down his face. “I will.” 

The police and ambulance sirens didn't make him move and as the officers pushed his face into the grass he still managed to choke out three words. 

"Please save him." 

Hannibal was dragged from the front of the house just as the EMTs ran past him and as he watched them work on Will through the open door his relief was immediate. 

Everything else that came after was worth Will's life. 

He was pushed up against the squad car and cuffed but did not hear a word he was being told watching as they worked on Will's still form. Hannibal's vision blurred as they pushed him into the back of the car and he pressed his face against the window glass. 

Will would be okay. 

He had to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s refusing to see you,” Dr. Hannah Noble said, staring across her desk at Will. 

He blinked. “What?” 

The newly appointed director of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane was in her mid forties, blonde, blue eyed, and reminded Will too much of Bedelia. He was sure Hannibal liked her for that very reason. 

“Dr. Lecter says that under no circumstances will he see you. He’s... _ done _ ...with you.” 

The words made Will’s chest constrict. “You’re lying.” 

Dr. Noble’s expression didn’t change from its emotionless void. “Why would I lie, Mr. Graham? Letting Hannibal Lecter see you after his re-incarceration would be a moment I would love to analyze. He spent most of his life being entirely selfish and caring little for other people, but that night now thirty days ago he sacrificed his freedom for you for a second time. It’s quite fascinating.” 

Will’s hands shook. “I don’t believe you. Hannibal...” 

“...is no longer your concern. I am the director of this hospital and the ultimate authority. When or if Hannibal Lecter decides he would like to see you again I would gladly give you a call in the near future. Would you like a call?” 

He stood up slowly, his anger building, and slammed his hands on the desk. 

“No,” he whispered, “I’ll come back.” 

Will came back every single day for the next seven days until finally Dr. Noble decided there was only one course of action. 

“I’ll have him tell you himself.” 

He walked into the room that held so many bad memories, heart pounding, and saw Hannibal’s back was to him. Will longed to see his face. 

Neither of them spoke for what felt like eons until Hannibal broke the silence. 

“You changed your aftershave.” 

Will smiled with tears in his eyes. “I thought you’d like that.” 

Hannibal still didn’t turn and stood so still that Will frowned. 

“I told them I did not wish to see you.” 

The words felt like ice in Will’s veins. “What?” 

“I specifically instructed Dr. Noble that anyone was allowed in to see and speak to me with the exception of you. But I’ve been told you refused to believe that.” 

Will walked up and put both his hands on the glass. “Why are you saying this?” 

“Please, leave.” 

He slammed his hands on the glass. “Turn around.” 

Hannibal didn’t move. 

“TURN AROUND!” 

“Go now before I call the guards to have them escort you out.” 

“Stop it,” Will snarled, tears falling down his face, “I know you’re...upset. I know that I got sick and you called the ambulance to come save me but...” 

“Go home to your wife, Will. Let her take you back with open arms and---” 

“I don’t have a wife,” Will said, his voice thick, “I don’t...have anything....only _you_.” 

“You don’t have me, Will. Please leave and do not bother coming back.” 

“Stop,” Will said, shaking, “This isn't what you really want. Turn around and say this to my face. I've never taken you for a coward before, Dr. Lecter. Show me how little you care." 

Hannibal turned. His face showed no emotion. 

"Our journey ended before it even began. Go, Will. There's nothing left for you here." 

Hannibal turned his back to him again and Will let out a sob just as two guards entered the room along with Dr. Noble. 

“Satisfied?” 

He didn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing how upset he was, though she had already seen enough on the CCTV. 

“No,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, “I’m not.” 

And with that he was gone.

Two months later Dr. Hannah Noble was found murdered in her home. 

There were no suspects. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of footsteps as they came closer to his cell made Hannibal smile. 

“Hello, Jack.” 

Silence greeted Hannibal and he turned to see Jack was not at all smiling. 

“You know why I’m here.” 

“I honestly have no idea.” 

It had been exactly six months since he’d last laid eyes on Will Graham, and seven since their attempt at a new life that was cut short. He still ached at the loss, and yet he knew laying eyes on Will again would only cloud his mind. The pain from losing him a third time would not be something he could face, and it was better to realize now that the connection he’d felt was bound to be fleeting. 

Better to end things now rather than feel that again.

Jack chuckled. “Don’t play games with me, Hannibal. I’m sure that someone has been feeding you the news.” 

Hannibal frowned. “News?” 

Jack was carrying a file folder that he placed into Hannibal’s drop box, pressing the door closed. Hannibal lifted the folder up into his hands and eagerly looked at the contents inside. His eyes widened. 

“They’ve dubbed him The Weekend Killer. He’s been striking all over the state at random people who have zero connection to each other but his signature...it’s obvious even after only four dead.” 

Hannibal’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. 

_ Five _ , he wanted to say, resisting the urge to smile. 

The Weekend Killer had killed five, not four. 

“Not one of them has a connection?” 

“No,” Jack said, sounding bitter, “He reminds me of you. Fan of yours?” 

He smiled at Jack. “I have many admirers but they don’t exactly brag to me about the carnage they’ve caused. They prefer to tell me the things they’d like me to do to them or vice versa. It’s rather stimulating.” 

Jack glared at him. “This isn’t a game, Hannibal. None of my guys can figure this monster out. No one knows when he’ll strike next.” 

“You’re certain it’s a man.” 

“Could a woman break someone’s jaw like that?” 

“Anyone could break someone’s jaw given the right tools. Murder knows no gender, Jack.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know why I bothered to come here.”

“Neither do I,” Hannibal purred, closing the folder, “Why haven’t you asked Will?” 

“Will’s been through enough after the shit you pulled on him, and he’s happy for the first time in a long time. I’m not gonna force this on him.” 

Hannibal frowned. “Happy?” 

“He’s moved back into his old place and gotten some of his dogs back,” Jack said, “Not that it’s any of your business what Will does. You banned him from coming here and getting answers. He’s healing, Hannibal. He doesn’t need you.” 

The faith that Jack still had in Will was astounding to him. 

Jack had no idea what type of monster he was harboring, and it only made Hannibal miss Will more. He felt his feelings again rise up so fast he could hardly speak as his love for Will seemed to overwhelm him. 

“I suppose...not,” Hannibal said, walking over to his desk. 

“Are you gonna give me back the pictures?” 

Hannibal let out a long breath before he spoke. 

“I’m going to muse over them for a few hours and see if I can find a connection. That is what you came here seeking, is it not?” 

Jack looked suspicious. 

“You look like you’re hiding something.” 

“I assure you, Jack....if I could tell you who this killer was, I would.” 

Jack sighed. “Fine. I’ll be back tomorrow morning and you’d better have something.” 

“I will,” Hannibal purred, “Good day, Jack.” 

He left without saying a word and Hannibal opened the folder again. The contents inside were beautiful, messy, and filled with anger. 

“I underestimated you,” he whispered, running his finger over the dead body of a blonde woman who had no eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

He still remembered when he heard the news about Dr. Noble’s death not four months ago, and despite the quick clean nature of her body he’d known who the killer was. That still hadn’t made him ready to even dream of pursuing a life with Will again. 

But this? 

This was Will screaming for his attention and he’d been denying him. 

What must Will think? 

Hannibal’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m coming, Mylimasis,” he whispered, smiling, “I’m coming.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Will finally felt like he could breathe again. 

Hannibal’s abandonment had broken him in ways he hadn’t expected. He’d festered for months in his hotel room, bitter and fractured beyond belief until he’d taken things out on Dr. Noble. The sight of the fear in her eyes as he slit her throat had relieved Will’s pain. He rode out the high of killing her, and when the happiness faded he found another. 

And another. 

And another. 

“The Weekend Killer,” they’d dubbed him, which was a lame killer name but he realized soon on that made things easier. He spaced out his killings, often going weeks without any, and could not help but expect a call. 

Hannibal would know this was his design, and be eager to see him. 

But as the months went by and he got nothing Will realized that Hannibal really had let him go. 

Which was why he decided to stop for a bit and start from the beginning. He’d put his house up for sale after that first month and the buyers barely stayed two weeks before they were looking to leave again. Three months after he’d last seen Hannibal he rebought the house and Molly gave him three of his dogs back. Will didn’t fight her on the other four. They liked her better than him anyway. 

Winston, Buster, and Harley were happy to be home. 

He thought about going back to teaching but instead began repairing things. His clients were eager to find cheap labor, and as the months went by he made some cash but was glad for his savings. 

It wouldn’t last, this calm feeling, but he would ride out the normalcy till the end. 

The need to kill again came in month four, and he disemboweled an asshole who cut him off driving home one night from the dog park. The man begged for his life but Will had no need for begging. He left him lying across his kitchen table. 

Month five he didn’t do anything but work and the happy feeling stayed. 

Six months into his exile from Hannibal’s life Will killed someone again. 

This one had been extremely satisfying as he watched the man stealing signs off people’s front yards. Will broke into his house, broke his jaw open, and shoved as much of the assholes innards as he could inside. He watched him choke to death on his own meat and when he went home he went home he made peanut butter dog treats for the dogs. 

Will was happy, anonymous, and content. 

A week later Hannibal Lecter escaped from the Baltimore Home for the Criminally Insane. 

He watched the news with bated breath, heart beating wildly in his chest, and the pain he’d thought killing would dull came back full force. 

Hannibal was going to run away and he’d never know where to find him. 

Will paced around his living room, eyes wild, and tried to think of where he might go. 

Hannibal had Chiyoh still, somewhere, eager to please him but Will didn’t know how to find her. 

Tears filled his eyes. 

He was being abandoned again. 

Will found he could hardly breathe and he needed to get outside. The cool night air made him shiver as tears ran down his face. 

“Not again,” he whispered, his voice thick, “Not again. You can’t---” 

The dogs started to bark and Will barely heard them, falling to his knees and curling up into a fetal position. He didn’t hear the door open behind him but felt the soft touch to his arm. 

“Will.” 

He blinked, confused, up at Hannibal Lecter whose face was covered in blood. 

“You’re not real.” 

“I assure you I am.” 

Will backed away, shaking his head. “Don’t say goodbye,” he whispered, “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.” 

Hannibal frowned. “Why would I?” 

“You...you left me there,” he whispered, tears blurring his vision, “You...you  _ LEFT ME _ !” 

Hannibal went to his knees and put hands on Will’s face. “I’m so sorry, Will. I...was so eager to get over the loss of a life with you that I pushed you away and I’m…” 

Will shook his head. “You didn’t tell them to call,” he whispered, “I kept waiting and you didn’t---” 

His whole body shuddered when Hannibal pressed their foreheads together. “I didn’t know, Mylimasis,” he whispered, “I swear to you I didn’t know.” 

“It hurt so much,” Will whined, “It…” 

“I’m here now, Beloved,” Hannibal said, pressing a kiss to Will’s temple, “I’m here...and ready to start our journey over again.” 

Will let out a sob, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck, as the dogs barked in the distance. Hannibal pulled back, touching his cheeks, and kissed him so softly that Will moaned. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing Will again and again, “I love you, Will.” 

“Hannibal…” 

“Let me show you the life we missed.” 

Will nodded, not caring, and let Hannibal lead him into the woods. Chiyoh was waiting not far from Will’s own house with a motorcycle. He watched her and Hannibal talk, never looking once his direction, and when she walked away Hannibal came over carrying two helmets. 

“Are you for the next part of our journey?” 

He smiled at him with tears in his eyes. “Yes,” he said, smiling, “Finally.” 

Hannibal handed him a helmet. “As am I.”

Will’s arms tightened around Hannibal’s waist as they took off together and he felt complete for the first time in years. 

This was the life he was meant to lead. 

He’d do anything to keep them together this time. 

Anything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
